User talk:Bandicootfan63
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mopiness of Doom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:17, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I see that you recentley left a message on my talk page, but I never got to answer it because of me not knowing it was there in the first place. But yes, I do animate and voice act, although I only do so for little home-productions that is just for fun. I wouldn't say I am a great voice actress nor animator (because I can't make a super unique voice and I just recently started animating so I am not too good), but it is very fun to work with friends and see how the project turned out, good or bad. I'd say the best part of working on these kinds of things is just being able to hang out with really close friends and be able to form a stronger bond with them. There are always lots of laughs when working on these productions, as well as lots of fails, which is really fun to go back and look at. Anyways, i'm glad your interested in voice acting and animating, it is quite rare to find somebody who enjoys those hobbies. [[User:AquaTerra7|'AquaTerra7']] [[User talk:AquaTerra7|'(Talk)']] 03:38, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Voice Acting and Animating Hello, I see that you recentley left a message on my talk page, but I never got to answer it because of me not knowing it was there in the first place. But yes, I do animate and voice act, although I only do so for little home-productions that is just for fun. I wouldn't say I am a great voice actress nor animator (because I can't make a super unique voice and I just recently started animating so I am not too good), but it is very fun to work with friends and see how the project turned out, good or bad. I'd say the best part of working on these kinds of things is just being able to hang out with really close friends and be able to form a stronger bond with them. There are always lots of laughs when working on these productions, as well as lots of fails, which is really fun to go back and look at. Anyways, i'm glad your interested in voice acting and animating, it is quite rare to find somebody who enjoys those hobbies. [[User:AquaTerra7|'AquaTerra7']] [[User talk:AquaTerra7|'(Talk)']] 03:38, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Voice Acting and Animating Well, no, I do not really have Skype, or Steam or anything that can really be used to communicate better. However, I would love to talk some more on here when I get the chance to. But, yeah, to be a good animator, you have to have some experiance drawing, and i'll be honest, i'm not the best at drawing with a pencil and paper, but once I got a chance to actually make legit drawings on the computer, that's when I started getting more interested in what I could do. But, it's not easy to make even a minute-long animated short, because you have to animate everything, frame by frame by frame. Heck, it's hard enough to make a still animated drawing. Anyways, that's all the time I have right now, but if you wish to know more, just ask me => [[User:AquaTerra7|'AquaTerra7']] [[User talk:AquaTerra7|'(Talk)']] 18:17, May 19, 2016 (UTC)